N/Games/Quotes/BW
Accumula Town * Before battle :"Your Pokémon... Just now, it was saying..." :"Yes, they're talking. Oh. Then, you two can't hear it, either... How sad. My name is N." :"The Pokédex, eh? So... You're going to confine many, many Pokémon in Poké Balls for that, then. I'm a , too, but I can't help wondering... Are Pokémon really happy that way?" :"Well, , is it? Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again!" * After the first damaging, non-KO hit :"More! Let me hear the voice of your Pokémon!" * Being defeated :"I never expected to hear Pokémon say such things..." * After being defeated :"As long as Pokémon are confined in Poké Balls... Pokémon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they're my friends." Nacrene City :"I... want to see things no one can see. The truths of Pokémon inside Poké Balls. The ideals of how Trainers should be. And a future where Pokémon have become perfect... Do you feel the same?" ::Yes: "That so? I think my friends and I should test you to see if you can see this future, too." ::No: "Huh. I expected more from you. Now pay attention. My friends and I will test you to see if you can see this future, too." * Being defeated :"I cannot see the future yet... The is still to be determined..." * After being defeated :"Right now, my friends aren't strong enough to save all Pokémon. Maybe I can't solve the equation that will change the world. So, I need power... Power enough to make anyone agree with me." :"Now I know what power I need. / ! The legendary Pokémon that, along with the hero, created the Unova region. It's my turn to become that hero--and you and I will be friends!" Nimbasa City :"You're looking for Team Plasma, right? They ran into the amusement park. Come with me." :"They're not here. Let's ride the Ferris wheel and see if we can spot them. I love Ferris wheels. The circular motion… The mechanics… They're like collections of elegant formulas." :"First, I must tell you... I am the king of Team Plasma. Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save Pokémon. I wonder how many Pokémon exist in this world..." :"There's no problem. You're part of the people we brought in to help us save the Pokémon. So, you're under my protection, as well. Go, quickly, and let my battle cover your retreat. ...Now then, , do you follow my logic?" ::Yes: "If true, your words please me. Ah. Then... The future I envision... Perhaps I can't beat you here and now, but I'll battle you to buy time for these members of Team Plasma to get away!" ::No: "So that's how it is... That's unfortunate. Ah. Then... The future I envision... Perhaps I can't beat you here and now, but I'll battle you anyway to buy time for these members of Team Plasma to flee." * After the first damaging, non-KO hit :"Your Pokémon look happy." * After sending out last Pokémon :"Even if I lose, is it different from the future I saw?" * Being defeated :"The result was the same... But you... Who are you?" * After being defeated :"You're quite strong. But I have a future that I must change. And, for that future... I'll defeat the and become unbeatable, unlike any other! I'll make all Trainers free their Pokémon! Just try and stop me! If you want to be together with Pokémon, your only hope is to collect the Badges from each area and head for the Pokémon League! Try and stop me there, if you dare! If your conviction is not strong enough, you will never be able to defeat me." Chargestone Cave :"Ah, yes. That was the Shadow Triad, just now. Ghetsis enlisted them in Team Plasma. Apparently, they were the ones who prepared the nest at the cave entrance." :"Chargestone Cave... I like this place. Formulas express ity and its connection to Pokémon... If people did not exist, this would be an ideal place. You have been chosen, you know. Does it surprise you I said that?" ::Yes: "Of course. Such news should be a surprise." ::No: "Hmph. If you don't understand what that means, it's not likely to surprise you." :"I told Ghetsis about you and your friends. After I did, he apparently used the Shadow Triad to find out about you. Cheren is pursuing the ideal of strength. Poor Bianca has faced the sad truth that not everyone can become stronger. And you are not swayed either way--more of a neutral presence. Which is apparently a good thing. Team Plasma will be waiting for you ahead. Ghetsis wants to see what kind of Pokémon Trainer you really are." * Before battle :"Many different values mix together, and the world becomes gray... That is unforgivable! I will separate Pokémon and people, and black and white will be clearly distinct! Only then will Pokémon become perfect beings! Yes, that is my dream! That is the dream I must fulfill! , do you have a dream of your own?" ::Yes: "You have a dream... That's wonderful. I'll learn just what kind of dream you have--in battle!" ::No: "As if a person without a dream could ever understand me! Eh... I guess... I have to crush your will here!" * After the first damaging, non-KO hit :"Do you believe that Pokémon battles help us understand one another?" * After sending out last Pokémon :"I will show you that my love for my friends permeates every cell of my body. Behold!" * Being defeated :"My friends getting hurt... That's what a Pokémon battle is." * After being defeated :"Tsk! Why? Is it impossible for me to win while feeling bad about being a Trainer? As if I could pursue my ideals /the truth with something as meaningless as a battle! As if that could make me worthy to become friends with the legendary Pokémon!" :"Professor Juniper, what are you thinking? You appear to have no qualms about the relationship between Pokémon and people. You put Pokémon into categories using arbitrary rules and think you can understand them like that... The very idea of a Pokédex revolts me. What do you have to say for yourself?" :"You're saying I should just allow people to think whatever they want and treat Pokémon however they want, no matter whether the Pokémon suffer? I refuse to tolerate the existence of a world like that!" Mistralton City :"They may say it is for understanding one another better, but what Trainers really use battles for is to compete... And they hurt each others' Pokémon! Am I the only one who finds this terribly painful? Whatever... I'm going to talk to your Pokémon. I've been living with Pokémon since I was born, so it's easier for me to talk with them than with people. ...Because Pokémon never tell lies." :"Hey, . Would you tell me what kind of Trainer is?" :"OK, OK, got it. So was born in Nuvema Town, lives with , and was given the Pokédex to start off a journey to see the world. Still, this trusts you for some reason. That's good! If every person and Pokémon cared about one another like you two do, I could watch over the future of people and Pokémon without having to liberate Pokémon from people who just use them." :"Ghetsis is using Team Plasma to search for some special stones--the Light Stone and the Dark Stone... These stones hold the essence of two legendary Pokémon. It is said that when they lost their physical form, they fell into a slumber and were transformed. Now, they wait for the hero's arrival... I shall resurrect a legendary Pokémon from one of these stones, and become its friend. That will show the world that I am the new hero. Everyone will follow what I say!" :"My vision is to change the world without using force. Trying to change the world by force will just make others resist. If people resist, the ones that will be hurt are the innocent Pokémon used by foolish Trainers. You understand. Pokémon are not just tools for people to use!" :"As a result... Pokémon and Trainers who care about one another, like you and your Pokémon, will be separated. And that does break my heart a little." Dragonspiral Tower :"What do you think, ? How do you like the powerful /beautiful form of the Pokémon who appears before and fights beside the hero that will lead the way to a new world?" :"Now, / and I will head to the Pokémon League and defeat the Champion! This will be the last of the Pokémon battles that hurt Pokémon so. A world for Pokémon alone... It's finally going to be a reality." :"If you want to stop me, you must become a hero as well! That's right! When Zekrom /Reshiram 's counterpart, Reshiram /Zekrom , recognizes you, we will finally be even, and then you can try to stop us!" :"Well, what will you do? My prediction... If the future that I see is true, you will meet Reshiram /Zekrom . The Pokémon with you believe in you so strongly... Will you be the one who interferes with my formula for changing the world? If you want to protect the bonds between Pokémon and people, you must search for Reshiram /Zekrom ! I'm sure it is waiting for you in the form of the Light Stone /Dark Stone ." :"It's over! Never again will Pokémon be made to suffer or be held captive by humans. It's all thanks to my friend, / ! You may have the title of Champion… But you can't stop me with just a title. Your soft heart has left you weak. Years ago, you lost your Pokémon, your partner, to sickness. In order to forget the pain in your heart, you wandered Unova… Who knows how long it's been since you've had to fight with your full strength? I actually kind of like that about you, though. As a Trainer who far outmatches the Champion, I shall issue an order across Unova: Trainers of the world, free your Pokémon!" :"You and I both put our beliefs on the line and fought with all our strength. And I won. Do not say another word." :"...I've been waiting. In the future I envisioned, you obtained a stone. And, indeed, you have. That Light Stone /Dark Stone ... / is responding to it. Stop. This is not suitable for the legendary dragons! From the ground, rise up! The castle of Team Plasma! Surround the Pokémon League!" :"What has just appeared is Team Plasma's castle. The king's words will resound from the heights to all below. You must come to the castle, as well. Everything will be decided there. Whether Pokémon will be liberated from people, or whether Pokémon and people will live together… We will see whose belief is stronger... And our result will change the world." N's Castle :"What I desire is a world for Pokémon, and Pokémon alone. I will separate Pokémon from people, so Pokémon can regain their original power." :"It's time to settle this once and for all! My determination is absolute! I will prove the value of my beliefs even if it means my Pokémon friends get hurt! Since you've come this far, I believe you are equally determined. If that's so, prove it to me! Show me the depth of your determination!"'' :"You came all this way to battle me… But / is not responding. You haven't yet been recognized as the hero, have you? How disappointing. I actually kind of liked you a little. Through our many battles, I got the feeling that you might be a Trainer who truly cares for Pokémon!" :"But I was kidding myself. The idea of Trainers getting to know each other through battles is ridiculous! You have two options. Challenge me to a fight you can't win, or leave this place and watch the birth of a new world where Pokémon are free of people! / ! Come to me!" :"Your Light Stone /Dark Stone is… I mean, / is…" * After Reshiram /Zekrom has awakened :"Zekrom and Reshiram… They were once one life. One Pokémon. Complete opposites, yet the same. Zekrom and Reshiram are Pokémon that appear before the hero they recognize. Ah… I see. You really are a hero, too. I'll tell you what that Pokémon is saying to you. "I want to battle with you. Try to make me your friend and ally." It plans to test you to see if you are really pursuing truth /ideals . I, also, am curious to see how powerful you are. Now, catch / and make it your ally!" * Before catching Reshiram /Zekrom :"Get ready! Go after it! Reshiram will incinerate people who fail to keep truth in their heart." :"Get ready! Go for it! Zekrom will bare its fangs at people who fail to follow their ideals." * After catching Reshiram /Zekrom :"Ah… I see. / , who is said to lend its power to the hero who searches for truth /ideals , has recognized your power and now agrees to stand by your side…" :"Hold on. Your Pokémon are hurt. There is no triumph to be gained in battling a weakened opponent." :"'''Now, I will create the future I desire! I shall sweep you before me!'" * After the first damaging, non-KO hit :"Do you really think you can stop us with that?"'' * After sending out last Pokémon :"My last friend... Please share your courage with me!" * Last Pokémon at low health :"Is the world going to choose you, and not me?!" :"Is the world going to choose you-- and not me?!" * Being defeated :"Everything's ruined. The ideals /truth I held… The dreams Pokémon shared…" * After being defeated :"… … / and I were beaten. Your truth /ideals … Your feelings… They were stronger than mine, it seems… Reshiram /Zekrom and Zekrom /Reshiram … Each of them choosing a different hero… Is that even possible? Two heroes living at the same time— one that pursues truth /ideals and one that pursues ideals /truth . Could… Could /Could…could they both be right? I don't know. It's not by rejecting different ideas, but by accepting different ideas that the world creates a chemical reaction. This is truly the formula for changing the world." :"!" * After defeating Ghetsis :"But…I have no right to be the hero!" :"Acting like you understand… Up till now, we've been fighting each other over our beliefs! Yet, despite that… Why?!" :"I want to talk to you about something." :"It's about when I first met you in Accumula Town. I was shocked when I heard what your Pokémon was saying. I was shocked because that Pokémon said it liked you. It said it wanted to be with you." :"I couldn't understand it. I couldn't believe there were Pokémon that liked people. Because, up until that moment, I'd never known a Pokémon like that. The longer my journey continued, the more unsure I became. All I kept meeting were Pokémon and people who communicated with one another and helped one another. That was why I needed to confirm my beliefs by battling with you. I wanted to confront you hero-to-hero. I needed that more than anything." :"There's no way a person like me, someone who understands only Pokémon— No, actually… I didn't understand them, either. No way could I measure up to you, when you had met so many Pokémon and were surrounded by friends…" :"The Champion has forgiven me, and… What I should do now is something I'll have to decide for myself." * In Black: ::Replied yes at Chargestone Cave: "! You said you have a dream… That dream… Make it come true! Make your wonderful dream a reality, and it will become your truth! ! If anyone can, it's you! Well, then… Farewell!" ::Replied no at Chargestone Cave: "Dream your dream! Follow the path of truth to make that dream a reality, and someday you will achieve all that you dreamed of! Well, then... Farewell!" * In White: ::Replied yes at Chargestone Cave: "! You said you have a dream… That dream… Make it come true! Wonderful dreams and ideals give you the power to change the world! If anyone can, it's you! ! Well, then… Farewell!" ::Replied no at Chargestone Cave: "Dream your dream! Then, pursue the ideals to make that dream a reality, and someday you will achieve all that you dreamed of! Well then… Farewell!"